


Tied Up

by kolesik123



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Beautiful, Bottom Matt, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, Getting Together, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Power Play, Rating: NC17, Relationship(s), Smut, SuperMega - Freeform, Switching, Top Ryan, Yaoi, lets play boys, matt watson - Freeform, ryan magee - Freeform, switch - Freeform, thats why I said its light d/s, the boys, the lets play boys, yaoi but not steriotypical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: Some good, old-fashioned Ryatt. Ryan is really blushy, as he should be.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is some God tier dad humor.  
> Also, so sorry this is super short...

Tied Up  
Ryan had struggled with being subtle with his late night JO. sessions. It was nearly impossible to be so when your favorite kink is being tied up.   
Hopefully he’ll be safe, currently he was alone. Matt had gone out about an hour ago, stating he would be off to a friend’s house. Hopefully he’ll be staying the night; these sessions always last the longest, but God damn are they the most satisfying.  
10 minutes and a ton of rope later he had somehow mastered, over the many lonely and hot nights, the art of tying his forearms behind his back. With a pillow between his legs as he was kneeling on the bed, he got hot just at the thought of being restrained. Of not even using his hands to release.   
As he began rutting his long length against the silky pillow, he failed to hear the front door open. Failed to even hear his name being called. Hell, he even failed to notice a smirking Matt leaning against the door frame until he released a rather long and heated moan.  
“You seem a bit tied up at the moment, I’ll come back later.”  
Ryan’s face shot up, severely pink as he now regretted tying his hands behind his back. His dick twitched as Matt ran his eyes over the shorter guy’s frame.  
“Ma-Matt please-”  
“Please what, Ry?”  
Ryan looked down, closing his eyes as he tried to will himself back in time to warn his past self of his future humiliation. Disgustingly enough, Ryan thought, he actually really liked being watched. Being judged, as if he was on trial and his best friend was the judge, jury and executioner.   
Ryan tested his theory, hoping Matt wasn’t just teasing him, as he ran his swollen dick against the now sopping pillow. Throwing his head back with a somewhat low-pitched mewl. He was almost afraid to lower his head and make eye contact with Matt. What is he even beating around the bush for? Of course he’s scared, terrified even. He, as every other human being on this earth, fears rejection. Fears it like the plague.  
He’s afraid but he’s already so far anyhow; might as well follow through with some semblance of dignity. Ryan was certainly expecting a disgusted look, maybe Matt to have even closed the door. What he hadn’t expected was for Matt to host a lustful expression upon his face, pawing at himself just as heatedly.   
“Oh fuck, Ryan~.. I’m-I’m so glad that you f-feel the same.”  
Ryan’s eyes went wide again as he let what Matt said, sink in. Although, he didn’t have too long to squirm over it. As Matt had moved closer to the bed, now pinning his best friend onto it. The action being just as difficult as it sounds, having no wrists to pin, Matt settled for straddling the poor guy underneath him. Ryan squirmed away, trying his damn near best to undo the knots. Just as he felt one loosen, he felt a sharp smack land on his upper thigh. He looked up to the lankier boy, lust filled eyes, but a pure-hearted expression.   
“Ah, ah, ah, Ryan. You of all people should know that untying restraints is a naughty thing to do.”  
Ryan tried bucking his hips up to get some sort of relief. Matt had then attempted to stop Ryan, however, it had proved nearly impossible as he felt a long, hard dick grind into his ass. Power bottom Watson finally lost his cool, grinding just as vigorously backwards in order to meet Ryan’s thrusts. Matt felt heat flood his face, his mind finally catching up with what his body was doing. Placing his hands along Ryan’s broad chest for stability, he wore his go to smirk again. Making Ryan suddenly feel a lot less powerful. Just adding to the intensity as he bit along the tied up man’s neck, sucking beautiful bruises there and not giving two shits about who would be teasing him later.  
“Ma-Matt..hnnn~”  
“What is it, baby boy?”  
Ryan keened at the new pet name, deciding to throw his dignity out the widow. Grinding his hips, he groaned.   
“Please, just..give me a hand job, or blow job, anything..I just need to cum..”  
Matt let out an equally loud groan as their hips connected; face hot with shame at hearing such lewd words said in that cadence. By his best friend, no less. He didn’t reply with words, leaning down, he sucked Ryan’s nipple aggressively before wrapping thin fingers around Ryan’s throbbing member.  
Ceasing all contact as he got up. Undressing fully, Matt laid back on the man below him.   
“I’ll do you one better, Ry~”  
Reaching his hand up to Ryan’s mouth, he waited patiently before it was one moment too long for him to catch on. Matt shoved his two middle fingers into the bearded man’s mouth, thrusting them in and dragging them out sensually. When he deemed them wet slick enough, Matt reached behind himself. Ryan soon found out what he’d meant as he heard wet sounds accompanied by the most erotic sounds come from his friend’s mouth. Poor Ryan lay there, staring like a deer caught in headlights. Matt lets out a breathless chuckle, turning his face away.  
“You look like you’re about to die, Ryan.”  
Ryan gulped and blinked a few times before muttering, “My arms are numb.”  
Matt laughed kindheartedly, wiping his fingers before untying his restraints. Ryan pounced on Matt within seconds. Making the bottom blush. Before Matt had the proper time to let all of this sink in, a throbbing member was slowly entering his bum.   
“Nm..Ry-Ryan!”  
“Aw what’s the matter, Brat Watson?”  
Matt moaned, squeezing ever so lovingly along Ryan’s length. Pulling a heated groan from The top’s throat. He hardly gave the boy time to answer before dragging his cock out and slamming back in. Making both moan and causing Matt to prematurely ejaculate. Matt, flushed beyond all belief, yelped. Gulping in air and whining into Ryan’s ear.  
Ryan already having came a few moments before, Thank God for the effect he has on Matt, his cock already softening. Although, he wouldn’t be against sucking him off. The two lay on Ryan’s bed, carefully glancing at each other. Matt then bust a gut laughing, Ryan joining in with his dorky, albeit adorable laugh.  
“Soo..What does this make us?..  
Ryan gingerly asked.  
“Well, I’d hope this would make us boyfriends.”  
They both laughed again; Matt kissing Ryan’s forehead and pulling him in for a hug.  
“Good.”


End file.
